Dont leave me alone
by berrycherrybaby
Summary: back early from a motocross tour haruka discovers a scene that breaks her heart confused and drunk haruka confines in seiya and things start to happen.warning sex scene now up. just re-edited the first 5 chapters to make them easier to read. I'm back did'ya miss me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if i did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

**Why?**

As Haruka sat in the bar sipping her white Russian she her mind revisited the event that lead her to this droll damp bar to drown her sorrows.

Flashback

_It's 5:30 am and Haruka creeps quietly up the stairs carful not to wake her sleeping love, Her motocross tour had finished a weak early and she wanted her beloved Michiru to have i nice surprise when she woke, placing her suite case at the foot of the bed and stripping down to her under garments Haruka slid under the covers and snuggled up to what she thought was her naked girlfriends form and then it happed she heard it herself _

_"Mmmmmm, Michiru not now I'm to tired" _

_alarm bells rung in her mind._

_Haruka left the mattress and the new woman to switch the light on when she did what angered and terrified her in ways she couldn't imagine her porcelain goddess snuggled u to another woman she had long curly jet black hair and caramel skin, her large gold hoop earrings were the only thing she wore._

_In a pure rage Haruka ripped the sheets of them exposing there naked forms as she scream out them to get up._

_Once awake and aware Michiru questioned "What are you doing home so early baby"_

_"Don't you baby me bitch!"_

_"Who's this woman in our bed?" Haruka replied. _

_The other woman stepped in "Names Shiniqua and what." _

_The girl sounded like every other cocky London bitch. 'Cheap and mouthy slut' Haruka thought looking her up and down before turning back to Michiru, "Why."_

_" I thought you loved me." she said trying to keep her self together she knows if she breaks she could hurt someone most likely her._

_"Ruka I'm sorry i do love you but i was so lonely and" _

_she was cut off by Haruka "That's bullshit Michiru and you know it your on violin tours all the time and I've always been faithful to you."_

_"Oh so that's where your money comes from" Shiniqua pitched in. _

_"That's it you out"._

_With that Shiniqua got dressed and left she knew that taking on an angry girlfriend was dangerous. _

_Now letting the tears seep through Haruka announced "I'll sleep in the guest room we will talk tomorrow". _

_Once she laid her head on the pillow Haruka cried her self to sleep._

_Haruka woke up feeling relived to be home until within minutes the reality of the previous night set in. Laying her head back down Haruka tried to figure out what to do next she look at the clock 1:30 pm, she got out of bed and showed and dressed before hearing Michiru out._

_All she could say was "I'm sorry I really do love you" but Haruka couldn't trust her anymore no matter how in love she was her self. _

_She grabbed her touring suitcase repacked it with clean cloths and left for a hotel out of the area. Later she found a small bar wear she wouldn't be recognised._

Flash back end

"And here i still am now 3 hours later" she said depressingly finishing of her drink.

"well at least it can't get worse" she said to herself, then she herd it in the voice of a black haired starlight

"Haruka Tenoh that you? Where's Michiru?

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if I did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

**Why are you here?**

As Seyia sat down Haruka's irritation further developed "the fuck are you doing here 'Frank Furter' (A/N. Frank Furter is a transvestite alien from Rocky horror picture show for those that don't get the reference.)

"I got bored on Kinmoku every things fixed, now their is nothing to do there and"

"SHUT IT" Haruka interrupted.

"Where's Michiru anyway"

She was about to snap back with some sassy insult but when she thought about where Michiru could be, 'probably back with that bitch', she cracked tears streaming down her face she couldn't hold back.

Not noticing or not caring Seyia continued his unnecessary questions.

"I'm serious though it's weird because you two are always together, aren't you?"

"Can you stop talking please?"

then Seyia turned and noticed the tears and realized the pain in her voice 'oh shit' he thought, sighing he then asked what was wrong although it was pretty obvious, "none of your damm business" was the reply.

"Look Haruka I no that we have never got along but I can help if you tell me what's up"

She glared at him then simply said "you want to help drink don't talk".

After about an hour of silent drinking she was read to talk and slurred the whole situation to him.

"I-I-I-I I just can't believe she would do this to me" she finished with.

Leading to Seyia rubbing her back

"sh-sh-she's a bitch, but I think we should go back now it's getting late" he said standing up.

"Come on I'll take you to your hotel".

After a stumble out of the taxi Seyia took Haruka up to her suite and opened he door him being only half as drunk as her he turned to leave but she grabbed him

"Please don't leave me alone" she begged.

He agreed to stay they spent a few hours talking and laughing they even apologized for there past behaviour towards each other, then t went silent Seyia stared into her beautiful blue green eyes.

"Can I try something" he asked.

"Sure"

he leaned in slowly his lips eventfully reaching there destination of Haruka's lips, they were firm but soft they moved as he pushed harder onto them, he panicked as she started to pull back then suddenly his mind was put at ease as she swooped back and reattached her lips opening them slightly her tongue ran across this bottom lip gaining entrance into his mouth the kiss was passionate. Haruka pulled back and walk over to the huge double bed removing her top and slacks then sat down crossed her legs in nothing a navy and gold bra and lacy navy thong she ran her index long index finger along the bed sheets.

"You know I hate sleeping alone" she said beckoning over the upset and hurt in her eyes had changed into lust.

Seyia wanted to resist, he knew it was wrong taking advantage of such a strong proud woman in her moment of need he knew she'd regret it in the morning and she'd hate him again, but her body was perfect with her secret feminine curves and normally hidden her breast were large and round, her pink swollen lips slightly parted were so inviting and her eyes full of lust and just daring him to join her as he stood from the couch he thought 'how could Michiru cheat on something so perfect' . When he got to the bed he laid her down leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck, her lifted his head up and said something that never of them thought he would say to her.

"You're so beautiful".

**I think ill leave it there, Mahwahaha evil ain't I. Before you leave me angry review about me making Haruka needy or a slut let me say this yes she's not like that and yes she's a proud woman but she's also human and after what just happened I think even she would become a slut just to feel wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if i did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

**Oh shit!**

The first thing he noticed was the pounding in his head it killed him, his mouth was dry he needed water; he removed the covers and headed for the newly found bathroom.

While drinking from the tap he remembered his run in with Tenoh, she was pissed out of her head and upset about something, that's it Michiru cheated on her ' I hope she didn't kill herself , it wont be any fun not being able to wind her up.'

Then he remembered a beautiful slim body slightly tan long legs and perky breasts. He smiled to himself.

"I must have lost her at some point and found someone else much better."

Wiping his mouth he left the bathroom and returned to the sheets of sleep of his hangover.

When she awoke she knew she had drunk too much her head was pounding she felt sick to her stomach she felt someone's arms pull her closer but she didn't dare open her eyes.

She remembered drinking and running into Seyia and telling him to just shut up and drink and a few next she must him at some point though. She slid out from the now obviously mans arms and headed towards the bathroom to empty the remaining alcohol into the toilet.

After rinsing her mouth out 20 times she stepped into the shower cubical, she couldn't even remember his name. she felt dirty she couldn't even look at him it made it too real.

Seyia stirred the heat from another body was missing he opened his eyes again, his senses were regained he heard the shower running,

"I should probably find out what her name is."

With that he got out of bed and into the bathroom.

Haruka was lathering the soap in her hand when she heard a voice behind her "need help erm ..."

"Haruka" she interrupted. 'Thank god he forgot too'.

'Oh shit, it is her' Seyia winced hard to imagine that the goddess like body in front of him is what she always hid under those baggy men's cloths. This is the woman he spent the night with last night, those sensual screams were from the she-male that had terrorized him since their first meeting.

Why would she even sleep with him

_"I pulled the covers of and there they were my Michi and that slut."_

'Oh right'

_"you know I really hate sleeping alone". _

'I shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that.

She turned to face him seeing straight into midnight blue eyes 'Oh dear god!' what had she done now everyone is going to find out.

"Listen Seyia, about last night I"

"I understand you was hurt, lonely and drunk, I know you not that type of girl and I'm not going to tell anyone."

What she had hard rendered hr speechless, all she did was wrap her arms around his strong muscular chest at least until she realised they were both still naked and pulled away.

Sensing he should let her finish her shower he left and found a robe on the door a thought accord to him.

'she was 15 when she met Michiru, was I her first man.'

**Wow weird huh? If you didn't guess italics are flash bac****ks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if i did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

**First **

When she walked through to the bedroom retrieve fresh cloths she was faced with a guilty looking alien.

"What's wrong?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry about last night I was drunk I never even thought that I might b the first man."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"That's it"

Seyia nodded. "look you can relax that ship sailed a long time ago."

"What but I thought you were 15 when you meet Michiru." She rolled her eyes

. "When you're different it's best to test the theory first."

There was a silent pause.

"You're not going to tell anybody about this are you?"

"Of course not." He replied.

Pulling her trousers on under a robe she thought about what to do next then Seyia asked the question she's been dreading.

"where are you going to go now?"

"I think I'll stay here until I've found an apartment."

"That's going to be expensive. You could be here months."

"I know, I got money."

"No you don't I no when you race you don't make shit unless you win!"

"Then I'll quite and get another job."

"No you wont, look I know you can't go home."

He took a deep sigh. 'What am I doing I hate her she hates me.'

"I think it would be best for you to come and stay with me. At least until you found a new place."

He looked into her eyes pleading that she answered him, she was silent shocked even. He didn't no why he offered then he remembered last night that stubborn, proud woman looking so broken and lost, and another side of her later into the evening so sensual and beautiful like a goddess, wait goddess. The words Haruka and goddess don't mix he thought. Until last night he had only ever seen one side he wanted to know more about her.

She didn't want to accept the offer but he was right she didn't get much money her sponsors pay for things for her race and management only pay average wage not enough to save for an apartment if she stays in a hotel there is only a couple of chances per year to win money.

"Are you sure the other two won't mind"

'Forgot about them.' Seyia thought.

"You let me worry about them"

'I know it was hard for her to accept.' With that she hugged him and kissed his cheek and ran to pack away last nights stuff.

'Why the fuck did I do that.' She thought but passed it off as relief about the situation.

Seyia was relived when she accepted it will give him a chance to get to know her. He had always felt a mysterious aura around her but there petty augments had always got in the way of wanting to find out more he just thought of her as a stuck up bitch. He also knew heartbreak bout not like this betrayal f trust like this had to be the worst. He touched his cheek it still tingled a little.

Haruka's stomach rumbled as she came out with her bags a little embarrassed but she hadn't eaten in three days it wasn't her fault.

"Hungry?"

"No shit"

He rolled his eyes but it wouldn't be her if she wasn't a bitch to him.

"On the way home we'll stop somewhere for food, my treat."

"Thank you."

As Haruka put her bag in the car she wondered why Seyia was being so caring and didn't just leave first thing like others had before. The answer hit her as she closed the car do door,

"Seyia you've been worrying about me and I just thought, was that your first time?" "

Yes how did you..."

"Know" she cut him off,

"you didn't just leave when you woke up. A lot of guys would have."

"Oh".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if i did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

The drive to the dinner was silent it was only when they received their food that Seyia question the silence.

"Are you ok? You've been quiet since we left."

"I was thinking are you doing this because of last night like you think you owe me or something." She didn't mean to make it sound harsh but he couldn't be helping her for no reason.

Seyia shook his head.

"Then why?"

"I want to start again try and be friends 'at least', yesterday I realized that there's more to you than the stubborn bitch I always thought you were."

Her right eyebrow went up at the last comment; he could tell he should have rephrased that.

"I'll ignore that last part." She said tucking into her fruit bowl.

The drive to his was better they laughed and talked she was starting to cheer up and forget a little his presence helped that maybe it was because it was nice to no somebody cares. As they walk into the house she heard Taiki and Yaten talking.

"If he's missing any longer I'm calling the police."

"Relax yaten I'm home, nice to know you care though."

Seyia interrupted winking at Haruka. She blushed as the boys turned to her not sure why because they don't know about last night.

"What's she doing here?" Taiki asked.

"She has a name."

"She's going to be staying here till she gets an apartment." Seyia replied

"or longer if she so wishes."

Haruka smiled and apologised for the intrusion the followed Seyia to the guest room with her bags.

Once there she sat down on the bed.

"If they ask can you tell them?" She said looking at him sadly trying to mask it with an obviously painful smile.

"I don't think I could repeat it again."

"You're still in love with her aren't you?"

Haruka sighed "yes, but I'll never be able to trust her again."

"Of course I'll tell them."

Seyia walked into the living room where his brothers were.

"Where were you last night?" Taiki asked

"None of business is it really?"

"Were you with Haruka? Did you sleep with her?" Taiki persisted.

Seyia was about to make up some lie when yaten answered for him,

"no he didn't, even if he is that dumb he's still alive."

"How come she's looking for a new apartment anyway." Seyia sighed then explained everything Haruka had told him.

He told them he had met her in the bar and then in the dinner the next morning and feeling sorry for her broken heart took pity on her and read something on racers not earning much so he insisted she stayed with him (not a total lie).

Haruka began to unpack dreading the meeting at Rei's tomorrow,

'she's going to be there' Haruka thought.

'Well I think I should make dinner or something to help the boys and let them no I'm thankful.'

She went into the living room to ask what they wanted for dinner. When she saw the look on their faces she knew they knew, it was actually a relief. It meant she didn't have to tell them at least.

"What would you guys like for dinner then?"

"Oh, Haruka you don't have to cook." She smiled.

"It's fine, I want to I just need to know now so I can get the ingredients."

It was better that way; she needed to keep herself busy.

"Cook what you want me and the boys will eat anything." Yaten said.

"Ok then I should be back in about an hour. Can I borrow a key?"

"There's a spare on the key rack" they said in unison.

After grabbing the key she left.

. .

**hey peoples hope ya'll enjoying this story cause right now I'm not sure if you are please review and tell me if you love it i you hate it, if you think something's.**

**so though i hate begging please review:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if i did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

After hearing the door close Seyia slumped down on the chair behind him, he sighed and then looked at his brothers "I guess she wants to keep her mind off of It." he said because his brothers looked confused.

Now smiling yaten and Taiki agreed. "It's probably better that way." Yaten said, "Ye, it is worse to sit around thinking about it." Taiki commented.

An awkward silence came over the room until... "So wear were you last night Seyia?" his brothers asked in unison.

The minute they asked that Seyia looked like a deer in headlights, lying is easy thinking of one is the hard part but after a few minutes he managed to stutter out "I-I met a girl and, erm spent the night with her."

He was hugely relived when yaten began to wind him up, "aww our little Seyia's all grown up." He said in a fake singsong voice.

"So are we going to meet her?" Taiki asked almost seeming concerned.

"No she just got out of a shitty relationship." He replied, well it was half true.

Haruka got in her car and just drove around for an hour before even considering the direction of the super market. It was so soothing driving with the roof down just letting the wind sweep through her honey blonde locks tearing the negative thoughts from her mind leaving it blank as she focuses on her driving.

After taking the hour long scenic route she pulled into the super market and parked as she was getting out her communicator started going off flipping it open she already knew who it was going to be,

"Uranus speak..."

"Haruka I'm so sorry please come home."

"I'm sorry I can't."

"But Ruka i love you, I've given you now can we talk about it please. I love you."

She closed the communicator it pained her to hear Michiru's voice, she learned against the car tears balling from her eyes like waterfalls "How the fuck could she do this to me." She shouted slamming her fist against the car.

After twenty minutes of waiting for the tears to stop, she finally wiped her eyes and proceeded with the shopping.

When Haruka returned she went straight into the kitchen and started cooking spaghetti and meat balls in traditional bolognas sauce she always loved traditional Italian food.

As she mixed the mince meat with the herbs, chopped onion and egg she heard someone walk in the kitchen.

"You've been a while." The person said.

"I went for a long drive to clear my head, sorry if I worried you Seyia." She replied turning to face him. When she did he noticed her puffy eyes and red.

"You've been crying again, are you ok." he said

"Ye I'm fine this time it's just the onions"

"Oh, good to know." He laughed Haruka laughed with him for the first time in days.

"Sooo" the ebony haired boy said changing the subject "what's for dinner."

"That's a suprise" she said, her voice sounded almost flirty though she didn't mean it to.

**.**

**Ok that's it sorry its so sort and that it's been so long but I've had so much shit these last few months i broke my arm, I've been ill a coupla times then theirs crimbo and just personal problems but i felt i should update. Also from now on I've got tuns of beauty therapy exams comin so updates will be scarce thanks to a heavy revision schedule. Sorry i wish it was difrent and thank you for being patent i woundn't be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if I did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

Not long after dinner Haruka excused herself to go to bed. Once she had changed into her night shirt she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth when she returned she found Seyia sitting on her bed. "Tomorrow's the senshi meeting are you going to go?" he asked he sounded concerned and she knew why.

She sat down next to him on the bed "Yes I'm going I can't ignore it. My princess requests my presence I'm not going to back out." She replied.

"You could if you needed to you have a valid excuse at least and doubt that Usagi would mind if she knew." He tried to reassure her but she new that she had to do it sooner or later.

"I was thinking that I should probably move back in with Michiru ..."

"Why don't you like it here?" He interrupted. For some reason it hurt that she wanted to leave so fast. "Is it something we did?"

She could hear the panic in her voice 'why's he so upset' she thought. "its not you presh, its Hotaru this going to be confusing enough for her poor things probably upset as it is." She said her voice calming as if she was talking to a child.

"Hotaru?" he asked.

Oh right he never met her. "Saturn." She said. "She's 8 now me, Setsuna and Michiru adopted her she's the sweetest kid, so smart and talented that you could meet but I guess every parent says that about there kid. I'm just glad she was at a sleepover that night I came home." Her voice was starting to crack. "I miss her so much."

"Oh well if you ever need to you know you come back right." he said. 'I had no idea they had a kid, it makes what Michiru done even worse.' He thought. He felt he needed to help and protect Haruka now and couldn't work out why.

"Of course I know thank you so much you and your brothers have been nothing but supportive to me after the way I treated you before I don't deserve it." Her normally calm deep voice getting higher as tears started to roll.

He saw the tears and it hurt this was a woman that used to be strong and confident that threatened to kick him off of the planets face. In these two days and little conversation he had learnt so much about her he wanted to know more and he had to stop her pain before he could think he put his hands on her soft cheek and kissed her.

The kiss shocked her, what shocked her even more is she liked it and she returned it harder and deeper grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down onto the bed.

Seyia made short work of her night shirt literally ripping it off without breaking the kiss eager to see those perfect full round breasts that he discovered the night before. He fiddled with the clasp of her bra unsuccessfully much to his frustration; she pushed him back breaking the kiss and did it her self as he removed his own shirt. Reattaching his lips to Haruka's he reached for her firm beautiful breasts earning a sensual moan as he stroked her hard nipples with his thumb the sound made him harder he need more NOW.

Haruka snaked her hands between them undoing his belt and pushing his jeans and boxers down his le. She knew what was happening she was sober this time but as her brain said stop her body disobeyed urging to go faster, she gave in as she rapped her long fingers around his thick pulsating cock.

Seyia's eyes went wide as her fingers grabbed him firmly then stroked him up and down her other hand cupping his balls. She defiantly wasn't lying that morning she was very experienced. He soon felt him self coming close to release at which point he stopped her his lips moved away from hers making a path of butterfly kisses down her neck and between her breasts continuing downwards while removing lacy coral thong.

She felt his lips clamp around her sensitive, pink nipple sucking, and biting his left hand attending to her other breast while his right teasing her swollen clit making her moan and gasp as she got wetter, she needed him inside her now the tension was to much. She moved his face up to hers with one hand the other guided his 9 inch member to her hot dripping cunt. She kissed him as he plunged his dick into her she winced a little, she may not be a virgin but it's been a while since she's had something that big.

She was leaving love bites on his neck as he pumped in and out, relatively moan and gasping between muttering "fuck" and "oh my god" but he was no better grunting her name over and over. He was getting close and so was she he could tell as she clenched around him.

As she came she bit into his shoulder not wanting to scream because of his brothers in the house at the same time she felt him empty him self inside of her.

She flopped down on the pillow next to him amazed about what she just let happen but all she could say was "wow" "ye wow" he agreed. They laid in silence as they let there bodies cool down but it was broken by Seyia.

"Don't go. Stay with us."

...

**To be continued **

**Ha-ha I found time yay.**

**What do you think of my first full sex scene? I felt I owed it to you as i left you hanging because i was too chicken shit in chapter 2. It probably sucks as I am a virgin and don't actually have experience $.**

**I also like the idea of Haruka being a good parent maybe more mama than papa because that mothering instinct is in most women and Haruka is a woman.**

**Hotaru's 8 now because no one knows her real age and it seems to fit with the storyline. **

**Also 'presh' is short for precious if you were wondering. **

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer now so they might take longer and as I say exams and assignments busy busy busy.**

**Please review I like to no what you like and what you want just be nice .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if I did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

"Don't go. Stay with us." Seyia pleaded

'If she goes back to Michiru she'll only get hurt again.' he thought.

"I can't." She whispered, "Hotaru. I can't just leave her she's my daughter too not by blood but..."

"Don't go back to Michiru she'll hurt you again." He interrupted.

"I'm not an idiot Seyia I'm going back for Hotaru not Michiru." She said irritably as she got off of the bed to search for another night shirt.

"Sorry" Seyia said realising his assumption had been wrong.

After pulling on her own shirt she throws Seyia cloths at his face found some pants put them on and went down to the kitchen. Seyia quickly dresses and follows her peaking in the living room he realises his brothers have goon to bed, and then continues to the kitchen where Haruka is, rummaging in the freezer for something.

"Lost something."

"I'm looking for ice cream."

"Why ice cream?"

"Post sex cravings."

"Post sex cravings?"

"Yes post sex cravings, now if you're going to sit there and repeat everything I say then I suggest you fuck off or you could help me?" She raised her voice just barely so he could tell she was pissed.

"Go get dressed." he said. "I'll take you to get some we don't have any."

"Thank you." She said and within 5 minutes she got dressed and dragged him out the door towards the car.

They had been driving for ten minutes when Seyia asked "so theses cravings have you always had them?".

"Yes they used to drive Michiru crazy when I would sneak out if I thought she was asleep to eat ice cream." She blushed she hated this weird habit of hers it drove every one of her partners crazy. "I tried ignoring it and just sleeping but as you just saw it tends to make me kind of..."

"A bitch." Seyia answered.

"I was going to say irritable." She said as they pulled into a 24hour ice cream parlour. She smiled as she got out the car. "And for the bitch remark you're paying." She laughed.

He laughed too; this was good he was seeing this new fun and carefree side to her that he hadn't seen before still amazed that 3 days ago he hated her but now he didn't know what he felt but it defiantly wasn't hate.

It was the next morning and Haruka was making breakfast when yaten and Taiki came down stairs in boxers and yesterdays t-shirt.

"We heard arguing last night Seyia piss you off or something." Yaten yawned.

"Or something." Haruka replied while placing a full English in front of both boys.

"Something wrong" Taiki asked suddenly engrossed in the conversation. He then looked down at his plate a huge effort had been put into this fried eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, fried mushrooms and tomatoes, black pudding and Fried bread.' I could get used to this he thought. He looked at yaten he was thinking the same.

Haruka frowned and sat down. "I'm going back home." Haruka announced.

The two looked at her in shock.

"Why" yaten said. "You know she'll hurt you again."

"That's what Seyia said please let me..."

"And he was right."

"Yaten" Taiki interrupted. "Let Miss Tenoh finish."

"I'm not going back for Michiru." Haruka continued. "I'm going back for our adopted daughter Hotaru." She finished.

Silence.

More silence.

Yaten finally spoke up. "No offence but aren't you both two young to have a kid."

"No time too soon for me." Haruka answered smiling.

"And she's sailor Saturn she was reborn and someone had to raise her." All three turned to find the mysterious voice that they heard and saw a tall Latino woman with long green hair and magenta eyes she was wearing a red trouser suit.

"Sets. What are you doing here?" Haruka asked shock that someone had found her new hideout.

"I'm here to ask you why Michiru's in such a state." The time guardian replied. "I asked the time gates to bring me to you. She won't stop crying."

"good." Yaten pitched in.

"Miss Tenoh I'd hate to interrupt but who is this woman?" Taiki said.

"Taiki please call me Haruka, Miss Tenoh is too formal. This is Setsuna, sailor Pluto." Her voice sounded broken and painful. "Excuse me." she left the room in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Setsuna questioned.

Taiki explained the details he'd been to Setsuna and Setsuna filled him in on the situation with Hotaru.

Haruka ran upstairs and into Seyia's bedroom mistaking it to the room she now occupied and didn't realise till the lump o the bed she sat on grunted from shock.

Seyia opened his eyes to see threatening tears in hers, he couldn't stand it he sat up and wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed into the embrace. It was a weird sensation like tingling in his stomach it was nice to feel he was at least making a small difference.

**Post sex cravings are real I have a friend who always needs a banana milkshake after sex or she gets really bitchy she always brings one to her boyfriend house when she stay's over now. :P**

**As for the breakfast Haruka cooked I've but myself on a slim fast diet of one meal and two bottles a day. I want my solids back :'(.**

**I've now put this story on lookdown.**

**NO MORE CHATPERS TILL I REACH 15 REVIEWS!**

**I hate to do this but I need to know what you think and if you care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if I did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

After a few minutes Seyia got up and put a t-shirt and trousers over the shirt he had been sleeping in.

"So what upset you?"

"Setsuna- I mean sailor Pluto came asking me what I'd done to make Michi such a wreck."

"WHAT!"

"She didn't know. It is normally my fault." She got up."Oh your breakfasts in the microwave."

They walked downstairs into the kitchen where they heard Setsuna, Taiki and yaten talking.

"So does she always cook like this?" Yaten asks.

"Yep I gained 7 pounds the first week I started living with them."

They laughed but it went silent as Haruka walked in.

"Haruka I'm sorry for accusing you, I..."

"Sets it's not your fault you didn't know." Haruka interrupted.

"I know but" she sighed "are you sure you want to come home, Hotaru wont mind as long as you visit."

"I don't want to visit I'm still one of her mothers I want to be a constant in her life." Haruka said raising her voice.

"Haruka I was just trying to..."

"To what? Take Hotaru away from me, well over my dead body. You're never even there."

The room filled with a grim silence Haruka glared at Setsuna.

'how dare she.' Seyia thought in the stair well he was ears dropping from. He then walked into the room. "Setsuna right?" he said "I think you know where the door is." He joined Haruka in her glare.

The time staff then appeared in Setsuna's hand before she began to fade out of the room "so it's true." She said before she completely disappeared, her voice echoed after she was gone.

"So what's true?" Yaten and Taiki ask looking at Haruka who's now blushing 'I knew she would know.' Haruka thought angrily.

To avoid a direct answer and shrugged her shoulders then put bread in the toaster and turned on the microwave, she poured orange juice and placed it in front of Seyia.

Seyia also knew what Setsuna had meant he watched Haruka as she removed a plate from the microwave now noticing the curves under those baggy mans cloths an image flashed back of the night before. _He glanced at her as she lay next to him covered in a thin film of sweat some of it his her_ _breathing was erratic all he could think was 'what a woman'._

Haruka placed the plate in front of Seyia and put more toast on a plate on the table before announcing she was going to go pack. Yaten thought about her reaction to what Setsuna suggested. Why was she so angry? Why was she paranoid?

"_No times too soon for me"_

'She must really love Hotaru like her own' yaten thought now smiling. They really had a fucked up first opinion of her, thinking she was just some selfish she-male that hated all man kind. She defiantly changed their opinion within less than 24 hours.

Taiki on the other hand was watching Seyia who was staring after the staircase with a longing look in his eye 'oh god, I know what that look means'.

**Uh oh. Seyia's in love.**

**Sorry it's short but I thought this would be a good place to leave it.**

**I now get when I put the lock down to 15 reviews I wasn't being realistic thank you to alls those who did review I'm glad you like my fic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if I did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

"What are you thinking?" Taiki demanded from Seyia.

"Huh?" he answered. He never was one of the smart ones.

"I saw the way you were looking at her Seyia, I saw it with Usagi." Taiki explained

"Oh no Seyia not again, why do you always want what you can't have? I mean it first that moon ditz with a fiancé, now Haruka." Yaten added, now turning his attention to the convocation.

"And why cant I be with her, she's single now isn't she." Seyia replied shoving a hash brown in his mouth.

"And gay" both boys answered in unison.

"Whatever." Seyia muttered before going back to the tantalizing breakfast before him.

After that they ate in silence before Haruka came down the stairs with her bag and placed it by the door.

They all turned and looked at her. It felt awkward. Very awkward.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok." Seyia said.

"I'm not an idiot Seyia; I'm going back for Hotaru and nothing else. I'm a big girl I'm sure I can take of myself." her answer was harshly patronising.

"Were still friends, right?"

"Of course." she said. "You should all come for dinner sometime."

"defiantly." They said in unison not really liking the lose of someone who can cook.

'Good I don't want to lose her yet.' Seyia thought

With that the four of them left to the senshi meeting.

As the boys walked into Rei's room they noticed Michiru in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face. The second was the death glares directed towards Haruka by six angry girls 'who's the pink ordongos'.

Of course Haruka didn't notice this she was too busy hugging and talking to her daughter to notice.

"Haruka-mama I missed you where were you last night?"The raven haired girl asked hugging Haruka's side.

"I missed you too firefly." She said holding her tightly. "And I was just staying with a friend last night."

"Michiru-mama said you weren't coming home because you hate her. Do you hate me too? Are really not coming home?" Hotaru was now crying into her shoulder.

"Ssshhhhhhhh its ok baby I'm coming home and I don't hate you how could you think that you're my baby girl." Haruka said quietly while rocking Hotaru and kissing the top of her head, this calmed the child instantly.

When she was sure that Hotaru was ok she kissed her forehead and sent her to go play with Chibi-usa in the garden.

Once Hotaru was in the garden she looked at Michiru come closer, bent down looked her in the eyes and said. "I'm coming home for Hotaru. I don't hate you Michi but I can't be in a relationship with you anymore its too painful."

This made the sea senshi begin to sob more.

"How can you be so mean?" Minako said coming to Michiru's defence.

"It's her own fault." Yaten says before Haruka has chance to respond.

"And how is it her fault that Haruka just decided to leave?" Rei responded.

"Is that what she told you?" Seyia asked "because the truth is she cheated on Haruka." The room went silent everyone stared at Michiru.

"It was one time I was lonely." she chocked out. "Haruka I love you." She cried "our relationship is so perfect this is just a bump in the road, please we can fix this." Michiru pleaded her eyes red and sore from crying.

"You know Michi trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it breaks..." Haruka replied looking away to ignore the stares. "But you can still see the crack in that mother fucker's reflection."(Authors note/disclaimer: this was a lady gaga quote from the music video for telephone please don't sue me I just love that line.) "Is there any senshi business if not I should probably leave." She said turning towards the door.

"Haruka wait were sorry we accused you." Ami said.

"Its ok girls you didn't know." Haruka said swallowing.

"I think you should leave Michiru." Taiki stated harshly.

"Fine I'll see you at home Haruka. Bye girls she said weakly as she left.

**Finally OMG you would not believe how much I've been dreading this chapter not knowing how to do it or how long I've been wanting to give Haruka that quote. **

**I know I'm making Michiru selfish but you all knew that from chapter one.**

**Please let me know what you think. If you all hate it I don't mind just let me know**

**Btw no more updates now till June got the 2 biggest exams this month facials next week and anatomy/physiology on the 30****th**** cant just cram night before on these two.**


	11. important note please read

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Wal Otter

c im am a dragon

Zak saturday 1

Champion of Justice

berrycherrybaby


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if I did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

"How did you find out?"

Usagi was the first to ask but the others were thinking it Haruka hated this question she hated the explanation having to think about what happened.

"I got home early from tour and found them in bed together." She reviled. Now sliding down the wall behind her and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Girls" Seyia interrupted before they asked for details. "I think maybe that's enough questions you don't need to know any more than that." Haruka flashed him a sad thank you smile then relaxed her legs folding them to her side.

"How come you already knew?" Minako asked the boys. This generally confused her Haruka hated them didn't she? She definitely didn't like them. Why in the world would she console I them first?

"I ran into her in a bar that evening."Seyia answered. "We made a truce we got drunk she told me everything."

"Then he ran into her again the next day and offered our guest room until she found a new apartment but she wanted to go back because of Hotaru." The silver haired alien finished.

"So you're all friends now" Ami asked.

"Yep" the four of them answered.

"Thank god for that" Rei announced. She then turned to Seyia and Haruka. "It's exhausting keeping you two from killing each other."

The convocation eventually changed since Haruka didn't want to talk about it. After about an hour of light subjects and Rei and Usagi fighting Haruka went out for air not knowing Makoto had followed behind.

Seeing them both walk out Seyia decided to sp on them.

Watching Hotaru and Chibi-usa Haruka felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see Makoto's concerned eyes.

"You're so brave going back already, if it were me I would still be curled up in bed crying." Makoto said.

"I missed my daughter I would be in a worse state if I couldn't see her again." Haruka sighed looking back too the children. "And it wasn't that shocking, I always had the feeling she was cheating I could ignore it till it was proven."

"Why did you stay with her?" Makoto asked.

"Could have just been paranoid I'd have ruined it for nothing." Haruka felt Makoto's arms round her.

"Haruka I'm so sorry we all ganged up on you earlier we should've known you wouldn't have just left." Tears ran down the brunette's face she couldn't believe what a bitch she had been.

"Hey now, it's not your fault you didn't know it's not your fault."

"Hotaru's so lucky she has you as a parent."

"Well since we adopted her I need her as much as she needs me. I couldn't imagine life with out my little girl." Haruka said smiling.

**Oh god I know its short and it's been a while I'm sooo sorry I've really ill the past few months and spent most of my time in and out of A&E or having brain scans and tests at the hospital. You've been so patient thank you. I'm still ill but I promise I'll try to keep writing but it's hard to find inspiration when you feel like I do lately.**

**Please review, it will help inspire me.**

**Also I know this is more a Haruka centred chapter maybe the next will be more Seyia. **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

I'm extremely sorry to everyone who were reading and enjoying my story I know it's been awhile but as I mentioned before I was very sick at some points I thought I was going to die and at others I wanted to I appreciate you're patients and am glad to inform you I'm much better and caught up with all the classes and exams I missed and will be returning to this story very soon and hopefully the next chapter will be up this month.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if I did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.**

**Do not sue me PLEASE!**

Seiya watched the the two embrace. Even though he knew he knew it was innocent he couldn't help but feel a slight sting of jealousy. He finally left his spying post and went back to sit with his brothers.

Turns out the minute Haruka had left the room the conversation had turned back to their break up.

"you know, I think what shocks me most is that it was Michiru that cheated. I mean she always seemed so sweet and sophisticated." Minako brought up.

"And Haruka was such a big flirt too you'd think it would be her." Rei added.

"Guy's I don't think we should keep talking about this, it's really none of our business." Amy added.

Thank you Ami he thought it really should be left alone before they started asking questions about why he was suddenly so eager to like be nice to Haruka plus there was that time in the dressing room with Michiru which he really didn't want to explain right now.

But then Usagi opened her mouth...

"Yeah and Michiru was never innocent."

'Oh right, I forgot she saw that.' Seiya sighed.

"Me and Haruka caught her asking Seiya to undo her dress in the dressing room the night of that joint concert." she continued.

"WHAT?" everyone else gasped then proceeded to stare in Seiya's direction.

"Why are we only hearing about this now?" Rei demanded.

"How could you Seiya?" Taiki asked

"It's not my fault I had no Idea she was in a relationship and she practically throw her self at me." it's true he didn't but even so he suddenly felt very guilty.

Then Yaten stated " No wonder she hated you so much and you let us believe it was some petty senshi argument."

' Oh yeah if wasn't felling bad enough.' he thought he then looked outside and saw Haruka and Makoto coming towards the door.

"You know, I think Ami's right we should change the subject he said his head gesturing to the door.

When Haruka and Makoto walked in and the room was silent. ' well I know what they've been talking about Haruka thought as she walked in. "Is their any actual senshi business to discuss today." she asked to break the silence.

They all shook their head this wasn't surprising, their hadn't been any need for the senshi since Galaxia but they still meet up every week to gossip and catch up.

Looking at the clock Haruka decided she should go home and start the dinner she said goodbye to everyone and called Hotaru to do the same while she starts the car.

Seiya sneaked out behind her and slipped into the passengers seat while she got in the drivers.

"oh holy shit, you scared me." she said as she jumped when she saw him.

He just looked at her with a worried face."Are you sure about this? Are you sure your OK?"

She shook her head head and took deep breath. "I really wish people would stop asking that" she answered irritably. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't do it." she said. "Now if you want us to stay friends I suggest you get out of my car so I can take my daughter home." She continued when she heard Hotaru get in the back seat.

Seiya obeyed and as soon as she was out the car she sped in what he assumed was the direction of her home.

' better not push my luck' he thought as he slumped back up the stairs to Rei's temple.

**Wooo I finally did it the story is now back on tracked and fuck was it hard to pick up again.**

**Yeah I know this chapter sucks but I'm trying to get used to the story again.**

**Please review, let me know if you love or hate it, or if it's just meh.**

**If there's some way you think the story should go let me know I might not used it but it's fun to hear what others would do. **


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer****

****I do not own any of the characters from sailor moon if I did this story wouldn't be on fan fiction site.****

****Do not sue me PLEASE!****

It had been just over a 2 month's since Haruka had moved back home, it hadn't been easy but was getting better now Michiru was on one of her violin tours.

Haruka doubted she would ever heal completely but she hoped it would get to a point where conversation wasn't painful. It helped that she had all the senshi visit her constantly, especially Seiya and the star lights who were round constantly which she guest was because they were sick of take away meals.

Tonight though she was on her own Hotaru was at chibiusa's sleepover, sets was at the time gate, the inners were having a study night and the starlight's had some publicity thing and as nice as it is to have people around that care, she was glad they were all busy she was lacking some needed alone time.

She loved them but lately she could hardly hear her self think, she moved from the sofa to start running a bath.

She left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine from the fridge as she poured a glass she thought about how sweet and helpful Seiya had been.

She replaced the bottle carried the and full glass back into the bathroom and placed it on the edge of the bath and left it their as she lit the many flavoured candles round the room. She turned of the light and stopped the bath running.

A she eased into the hot bubbly water she thought about how glad she was she became friends with the three light's. As she sipped her wine she thought about how much fun she has had with everyone as of late.

Once she had finished her glass she began to wash the feeling of her soapy fingers slipping over her sensitive breasts stimulated memories of the second night she spent with Seiya. These memories inspired her to lightly dragged her fingers down her naval and stroke that sweet spot which brings her so much pleasure.

Realising what she was doing she stopped and continued bathing.' I cant do this, I can't think like this. Were friends now why would I want to ruin that.' she thought dipping her head under the water.

After washing her hair she dried her self and wrapped her self in thick fluffy white dressing gown then headed for her room where she quickly blow dried her hair before continuing to the front room making a stop in the kitchen for some more wine.

She watched TV for half an hour not really paying much attention and then it happened.

It was same ad for tampons as always but it made her think, she started adding up the weeks and then as she came to her conclusion she uttered four little words in a panicked whisper.

"Oh fuck I'm late."

**guess who felt ad about not updating.**

**Trust me I've tried but **

"**my muse, she is gone"(phoney French ascent)**

**and I forgot where I wanted to go with this story, so I've re-read it as it is so far and continuing it as I see fit. Please review, I need to know what you think to continue.**

**As for Haruka's alone time bath, wine, candles and a good book (which I left out) my idea of relaxation paradise. **


	16. Chapter 16

That next 45 minutes were the longest and scariest 45 minutes of her life.

The minute the realisation hit she ran to her room and throw on her jogging bottoms and tank top,

she grabbed the key and jumped into her car not even caring about the fact she'd been drinking wine all night.

Luckily, as a racer, driving had become second nature to her so she was pretty safe.

The drive it's self felt like hours all she could think was where the hell is she going to find a drug store open at this hour.

When she finally did she ran in and grabbed the product she so desperately needed, paid and left without a second thought.

In her haste the blonde failed to notice a tabloid reporter standing behind her in line. A reporter who not only saw what she was buying but was able to take a clear photo of her with the product as she handed to the cashier to scan.

Haruka left the store running for her car and sped all the way home. She Burst through the front door and went straight for the bathroom, now she was there she leaned against the door, took the little plastic stick out of it's box, looked at it and froze "come on I need to do this. I need to know" she whispered but the only movement she could manage was the nervous shaking of her hands and legs.

She gradually slid down the door the and after five minutes she took a deep breath and found her courage to take the test.

She put the now used test on the sink as she grabbed the box to read how long it takes, it turns out 6 minutes is a very long time in situations like this. She tried to detracted her self by cleaning around the bathroom and telling herself that either outcome it would all be OK but she knew it wouldn't she'd have to forfeit this years championship and with her sudden break up with Michiru, well it wouldn't take long for the media to formulate something.

'Oh god and Seiya' she thought. What would he think? They had been getting along so well, she didn't want to put this on him, to ruin his life with a forced responsibility so early. Of course if he didn't want anything to do with it she couldn't make him, she would be fine on her own but she new him and his guilt would force him.

She checked her watch, it was time.

**AN**

**i'm sowwy i've been a very bad berrycherrybaby and haven't up updated in ages but the the reason is good news I have a job woo so when I do have time i'm to tired t right but thursday at work is quiet so I'm going to start bringing my laptop then and write when I have the chance hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon I know this one was short but I thought it best since you've all been so paitent and suportive.**


	17. Chapter 17

Her heart thumped as she brought the test into view she couldn't look, this was crazy she thought, no matter whether she confirms the results or not what will happen, will happen and as she saw the result she had to check a again before sighing in relief while staring at that little blue minus, she loved the colour blue and now it was definitely her favourite.

Now rapping the pee stick in toilet paper and chucking it in the bin, she made a mental note never to make fun of her friends pregnancy scares again then burst out laughing and crying at the same time.

After a couple of minutes of temporary insanity (laughing and crying) she made herself a cup of tea and went to bed. Today was exhausting all she wanted now was the comfort of her sheets.

**Two days later**

That morning Seiya felt something when he woke , he knew something was going to stir him up, not being sure whether it was going to be good or not he decided it best just to proceed with his day.

After a shower and getting dressed he walk into the kitchen for breakfast and was thrown by the sight of both of his brothers eyes glued to the tabloid in front of them. Taiki with his noise in a paper is not uncommon but not never gossip paper and the silver haired light would only ever touch either of those if they had an article about them in there, if that was the case then the look on boys faces was very worrying.

Seiya rushed over while scanning his brain for what they could have done, then he saw it, in big bold letters on the page.

**TENOH**

**PREGGERS?**

Underneath a clear photo of the blonde tomboy purchasing a home test.

His heart stopped for a moment, if she was I could only be his right? How come she hadn't said anything about it?

"I think we need to pay her a visit" Seiya announced.

**AN **

**and again I have to cut it short sworry**

**I meant to add more I pwomis thats why it not alweady up but I'm just stuck right now.**

**I am gonna try m hardest for you though**


End file.
